


Cleaning Up

by foursword



Series: Anika & Our Love [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Ass Play, Ass Sniffing, Ass to Mouth, Bathroom Sex, Butt Slapping, Butts, Desi Character, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, F/F, Face farting, Farting, Fetish, Girl Penis, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Lesbian Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursword/pseuds/foursword
Summary: Anika and the narrator (Evelyn) reach new levels of depravity in the romantic adventures that take place entirely indoors.Lesbian smut with lots and lots of ass.
Relationships: Anika/Evelyn
Series: Anika & Our Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114910
Kudos: 7





	Cleaning Up

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i hope this one turns you on as much as it did for me ;)  
> I decided to give the narrator a name: Evelyn!

Here’s what happened yesterday, when things got weird:

I followed Anika into the bathroom, a little nervously. We were into some weird stuff, and as much as I like to lick and sniff her ass, I’m pretty sure I’m not into ... well, the stuff that comes out of it.

Ani sat her gorgeous ass down on the toilet and smiled at me. I smiled back awkwardly, and she giggled as I heard a stream of piss run out from underneath her. Then, after a few seconds, her eyes closed and her face tightened a bit, as her ass let out a short fart, and I heard a little ‘plop’ in the water.

I know, you’ll probably think it’s weird: Ani’s farts turn me on, but anything further than that grosses me out completely. But she understood; we’d talked about it together already, and she wasn’t into that stuff either. Like me, she was into private, dirty intimacy, and that’s why she’d invited me into the bathroom. She flushed the toilet as soon as she’d stood up, and only then did she get a handful of toilet paper in her hand.

“Well...” she said, thinking to herself. “Maybe you could wipe me?” Nervously, I said okay, and Nika smiled, and turned away from me towards the toilet. She leaned forward, poking her ass out with her hands resting on the wall opposite us. I took the toilet paper from her, and slipped it between her brown cheeks, wiping firmly from bottom to top, once, and then twice. I didn’t look at it, but threw it straight into the toilet. Ani turned around and kissed me on each cheek, then on the mouth. With her face just inches away from mine, she whispered:

“I know you want to see how I smell.”

This was a weird fucking relationship. But I loved her and, I’ll be honest— she really turned me on.

Anika turned again to face away from me, and got back into her previous position. I got down on my knees and put my hands at the top of her thighs, preparing to worship her dirty ass. As soon as my nostrils were close enough to her hole, she let out another fart, which was loud enough to echo a little in the room.

_Frrrrrrrpppttt!_

I moaned contentedly, and started to lick at her fresh, dirty brown hole. It stank so bad, and the smell completely absorbed me, filling my lungs and urging me to gag.

“That’s right,” Ani said, “good girl. Take a deep whiff of my filthy ass.” Whenever she took this tone, I knew she was seriously horny. But it was no problem: so was I, with the nasty stink of her asshole crowding my senses.

I spread her cheeks further apart, and dug my tongue into her hole as it let another wet fart rip, and I could taste the repugnant, unclean filth that I failed to properly wipe away. Her butthole spat and spluttered at me again, and I slid my tongue all over it, licking up her sweaty, putrid smell. Her fat cheeks wobbled in my hands, too big for me to properly hold, and Ani moaned gently, leaning against the wall but turned back to watch me worship her ass.

“Get deep inside,” she murmured. “Can you taste it? I want you to choke on my thick ass.” In a frenzy, I gave a little whimper and forced my tongue deeper into her, overwhelmed by the musky, sharp scent of her thick, juicy butt. Taking a hand off Ani’s plump asscheek, I reached around to stroke her pussy, and she took her own hand off the wall to guide mine. She moaned lasciviously as my tongue was deep inside her and my fingers tickled and touched at her wet cunt. She started to try and stay ‘good girl’, but only managed a ‘g-unnnnhhhh!’, as she struggled through her panting and moaning. Inside her brown asshole, I curled and hooked my tongue, pressing up against her walls, and I started to suck, letting her dirty juices seep into me. For a few moments, lubricated by the wetness of her aroused pussy, I stroked myself, feeling passionately tense and hard.

I withdrew my tongue from her tight whole, and it came out with a _pop!_ As I kept touching myself, hard and fast, Anika let out a deep, wet fart, and her asshole bubbled with my spit.

_Spppllrrrrrrrrffffttt!!_

“Ew!” I laughed, and she giggled.  
“Suck it up, my little slut,” she commanded, and I did what I said. As her butthole still winked a little, I placed my lips around it and literally sucked. It tasted completely foul, and my nostrils were overpowered by the brown stink of her squishy round ass. I moaned helplessly with my face pushed against hers, and my penis started to dribble with arousal.

I lathered my tongue over her spread ass, cleaning up her sweaty, sticky, filthy little hole. Excitedly, I let my tongue run up and down, up and down her crack, over and over again. I had to stop stroking myself for fear of cumming too soon, so instead I joined Anika in touching her dripping pussy.

“Fuck,” she blurted out. “Evelyn, it feels so— unhh, fuck.” I felt her butthole tighten and spasm under my tongue as she came, and I groaned lewdly at the thought of her horny pleasure. And she said my name as she came! I was turned on by the mere thought that _I_ was the girl who she loved ... and that I was the only girl to know how her dirty asshole tasted.

Her legs became weak with her orgasm, and she turned around to finally face me again. I stood back up and, taking her hands in mine, kissed her hard on the lips. I giggled as we drew apart.

“So... that’s what your ass tastes like after the toilet,” I said. Anika didn’t reply, but she smiled and rolled her eyes at me.  
“Let’s go sit down,” she said.

We walked over to her bed and sat facing each other, as close to one another as we could get: I had my legs out in front of me, spread slightly, and hers were wrapped around my waste. We were still fully clothed; in the bathroom she had just pulled her pants down and I had let my dick flop out the top of my shorts. Nonetheless, we had both left wet patches on our clothes: for Ani, there was a wet patch on the front and back of her panties, since my spit had trickled out of her farting asshole.

As we passionately made out, I farted onto the bed suddenly. I think it was an accident, or maybe I just felt completely carefree. Ani squeezed her arms around me and her tongue jammed inside me, twisting itself around my own.

“Please let me make you cum,” she whispered soothingly. As a way of saying ‘yes’, I kissed her lightly on the nose and, as she moved to sit beside me, I shuffled my shorts and panties down and off my legs. My dick was still hard and flopped clumsily onto the bed, dripping a little precum onto the blanket.

“Delicious,” she said, stroking it lightly with her finger, but keeping her eyes dead set on mine. Ever so slowly, she leaned down towards my twitching cock, and then lovingly took it into her mouth. I let out a deep sigh with pleasure and comfort. 

As my hand stroked through her soft, messy hair, Anika circled her tongue around my tip, and sucked lightly on me. With one hand, she cupped my balls and gently pressed and pulled on them, and I whimpered helplessly. Joining in her excitement, I thrust my hips a little and bottomed out into her mouth. My penis isn’t that big, since my hormones had made it shrink, and she could comfortably take it all in her mouth.

Ani kept sucking and licking sloppily over my dick, and I moaned a little as I felt myself getting close. In my mouth I could still faintly taste her breath and her dirty butthole, and I smiled, leaning my head down to kiss her hair. 

As she gave my cock a gentle lick, right from the base to the throbbing tip, Ani accidentally let out a rumbling, wet fart into her pants, and I could hold myself no longer: my body shook and twitched as I moaned, grabbing the sides of her body, and I squirted messily into her mouth, making her groan hornily onto my dick. I felt my butthole clench as I came, and Nika lifted her face from my crotch, swallowing the mess of cum I had spurted into her. As I placed my hands lovingly onto her breasts, she leaned in and kissed me, sucking at my lips noisily, licking the roof of my mouth with her glazed tongue.

Our bodies were fully mixed: my thick white cum, the wetness of Ani’s tight cunt and dirty ass, and our sticky spit, all mixed inside our mouths, a depraved potion to mark our love.

“I love you,” I whispered.  
“I love you,” she said back.


End file.
